


Under The Summer Heat

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Seijou, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: The words wasn't supposed to slip past Oikawa's lips, but it did.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 78





	Under The Summer Heat

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are currently walking on the familiar path they've taken countless times that lead to Oikawa's home after a morning volleyball practice with Matsukawa and Hanamakki. It was the first day of summer, and they were supposed to be home, resting, but the up-coming third years wanted to make the most of their last year in Seijoh by playing volleyball in the school gym whenever they can. The heat from the sun was making their skin burn, and the steaming heat from the concrete road they were walking on was making things worse. Droplets of sweat were falling from Oikawa's fringes, dampening his hair and making it stick to his forehead while the sweat that came from Iwaizumi's head trickled from his hair roots down to the side of his face and neck until it's absorbed by his shirt.

Oikawa was groaning and whining as they walk under the summer heat. Any breeze that would pass by was a blessing, even though it rarely came. That's why the distance between them was a need. But Oikawa's desire to annoy Iwaizumi made him disregard the scorching heat.

Oikawa could see the evident wrinkle on Iwaizumi's forehead caused by his eyebrows that were knitted together. The irritation on Iwaizumi's face was obvious, and Oikawa decided to make his best friend's suffering worse by throwing his upper body over Iwaizumi's broad shoulders.

"It's so hot, Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained while his body was draped over Iwaizumi's back. Their skin burning against each other, sweat making them stick together, while their clothes absorbed the mixture of sweat that seeped through the fabric of their school's P.E. shirt.

"Then get off me, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled and pushed his shoulder back to make Oikawa move. Still, the latter just wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi's sweaty neck.

"No," Oikawa whispered while Iwaizumi flailed around to get Oikawa's arms off him. It must be the heat, but Oikawa could feel how Iwaizumi seemed to have lost some strength. The thought made him smile mischievously before tightening his grip on Iwaizumi, not minding the blazing heat that showered them.

Iwaizumi could feel his body getting hotter the more he moves, and it's making him feel weak and sluggish. Iwaizumi hated that Oikawa decided to latch onto him to make them suffer even more under the sun's heat. All Iwaizumi wanted was a drink of cold lemonade and a quick shower to cool himself down, but Oikawa made it harder to attain those when he's slowing them down with his antics.

"If you don't let go, I'm gonna burn all your alien collections when we reach your house," Iwaizumi threatened. He was too weak and tired from the game and heat that he wasn't willing to put more effort into prying Oikawa off him, especially if it meant making himself feel hotter.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, don't," Oikawa said and quickly retracted his arms. Iwaizumi could feel the slight breeze that hit his back, bringing him a sense of relief offered by the slightly cold summer breeze.

"Stop being so clingy then, Crappykawa," Iwaizumi said sternly as he started to walk ahead. Oikawa stayed behind, head lowered to hide the chuckle brought by his successful attempt at annoying Iwaizumi. After a minute of chuckling to himself, Oikawa heard Iwaizumi call for his name. He raised his head and was dumbfounded by the sight in front of him.

Right there, standing five feet away from him, was his best friend. It was just Iwaizumi, the boy he'd spent his entire life with, the boy whose face he saw 365 days a year, the boy he'd share his secrets and insecurities with, but most of all, the boy who stayed and became his pillar when he was about to crumble and fall. Even though the person in front of him was someone he only saw as his best friend, under the blinding bright light of the sun, Iwaizumi looked different. It wasn't the Iwaizumi he shared his life with, but an Iwaizumi that made his heart beat erratically.

Iwaizumi was walking towards him, eyes squinted and eyebrows knitted. It was a sight Oikawa is familiar with, but this was different. Something about the way Iwaizumi approached him in Miyagi's empty streets, under the heat of the sun, made him feel things he never felt before. Oikawa felt his heart run wild as if they wanted to escape his rib cage and run to the boy walking towards him. His stomach felt like they were filled with caged butterflies that seek freedom to fly into the sky, and his mind was blank as the only thought that came to his mind was, "I love you,"

Oikawa's hand flew to cover his mouth. That sudden realization was something that was supposed to be kept in the confines of his own thoughts. It wasn't something he was supposed to suddenly blurt out in front of his best friend. But he did. The words had casually escaped his lips. It was so easy to say that it felt like Oikawa had just asked Iwaizumi to practice with him and didn't just unconsciously confess his feelings to his best friend.

Iwaizumi was stunned. His feet were rooted to the ground after hearing the sudden confession. He never expected his best friend to say those words to him, not under the summer heat when they're drenched in sweat.

Oikawa didn't know what to say. He was racking his brain for an excuse, but it was empty, and the only thing he could think of was apologizing and taking it back, brushing it off as a joke. But his lips refused to open. They've sealed themselves into a straight line as if preventing Oikawa from taking back the words that freely flew out of his mouth just a few seconds ago, and Oikawa was fine with it.

"What is standing there for, Kusokawa?" Iwaizumi asked in his usual tone. Nothing changed, not in his tone and not in his expression.

Maybe he didn't hear it. Maybe Oikawa said it in a way that Iwaizumi wouldn't hear it. He should be relieved, but it didn't settle well with him. He could feel the irritation that was bubbling deep inside of him. Even though those words weren't supposed to be said, he wanted it to be heard. He didn't want those words to mean nothing and just be a whisper for the wind to carry away.

"Iwa-chan, didn't you hear me?" Oikawa asked instead of answering Iwaizumi's question.

Iwaizumi pretended that he didn't. It took him off guard, and he didn't know how to properly react to it. Because how can you react to your best friend, the person who's always been with you, suddenly confessing to you?

"Hear what?" Iwaizumi asked, feigning ignorance to escape Oikawa's confession.

Oikawa pouted, eyes prickling with tears as irritation and frustration replace the fast heartbeat and the wild butterflies. He was so conflicted between wanting to confess again and just riding Iwaizumi's innocence that he didn't know what to do.

"Let's just go home," Iwaizumi said and turned his back on Oikawa, "The heat is starting to get to you,"

Oikawa pouted as he cursed the sun and the summer heat for forcing him to realize that he has feelings for his best friend while trailing behind Iwaizumi. His thoughts were filled with cursing the heat for getting to him, but all the bitter hatred he felt for the summer heat vanished when Iwaizumi spoke.

"I heard you," Iwaizumi decided to admit. The frustration on Oikawa's face made him feel guilty for feigning ignorance instead of facing his best friend.

"What?" Oikawa asked. He wanted to confirm what Iwaizumi heard. Because now that he heard Iwaizumi admitting to hearing his confession, the shame he didn't feel before had struck him like lightning, making him realize that he isn't ready to hear Iwaizumi's unbeknownst response.

"I heard your confession," Iwaizumi said calmly. There wasn't anything that could give Oikawa a hint of what Iwaizumi's thinking or feeling towards his confession, and it made Oikawa's stomach churn in a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"Ah, I'm so-" Oikawa started. If apologizing felt impossible earlier, now it felt as easy as saying I want to play volleyball. The anxiety of losing his best friend because of a silly unconscious confession just sunk in, and he didn't care if his confession drifted away with the summer breeze. As long as he doesn't lose Iwaizumi, he's fine with whatever relationship they have. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice when his best friend turned to face him until Iwaizumi's hand was already on his lips, sealing the apology in his mouth.

"Don't," Iwaizumi commanded through gritted teeth. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows as he stares at his best friend. He wanted to retaliate but didn't make an effort to remove Iwaizumi's calloused hand on his lips.

"Don't apologize," Iwaizumi continued and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand that was covering Oikawa's lips. "Don't apologize for saying that you love me, Trashykawa,"

Oikawa's eyes went wide as he stares back at the olive green eyes holding his gaze. He didn't expect Iwaizumi to feel the same towards him, but he could certainly feel the overflowing bliss in his chest.

Iwaizumi backed away and turned his back, once again, on Oikawa, whose light cheeks were tainted pink. Oikawa reached out to grab the shirttail of Iwaizumi's P.E. uniform. Iwaizumi sighed and turned around, only to be greeted by Oikawa, who was beaming at him, batting his eyelashes.

Iwaizumi sighed, asking, "What?"

"Why didn't you just kiss my lips?" Oikawa shamelessly asked as he pouts as if enticing Iwaizumi to capture his rosy lips in a heated kiss. But Iwaizumi just shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Not under this summer heat," Iwaizumi said and turned around. This time, his hand moved to take the hand tightly, gripping the shirttail of his uniform. Iwaizumi intertwined their hands together, tanned fingers lacing themselves with fair, slim ones.

Oikawa felt his cheeks flush, and he knows he isn't the only one who was feeling bashful in the simple act of holding hands because he could clearly see Iwaizumi's ears turning red.

"Next time, don't just blurt out confessions like that," Iwaizumi scolded while holding Oikawa's hand as the latter trails behind him.

"But we're holding hands as a result," Oikawa said as he stares at their inlaced fingers.

"I know but don't do that under the summer heat. I might just think this is just the heat getting to you," Iwaizumi reasoned, making Oikawa grin.

"Then I'll confess again on winter just to reassure you that it's not the heat getting to me," Oikawa teased. He could see Iwaizumi's neck turning red in either embarrassment or bashfulness.

"Idiot, I'd give you a better confession, so you better be ready," Iwaizumi declared, voice proud and loud as he says those words.

"I'll wait for it then," Oikawa whispered, lips curved into a huge smile as he imagines what awaits them after the change of their relationship under the summer heat.


End file.
